


Make it right

by edgelord377



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying Kageyama Tobio, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Sad, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgelord377/pseuds/edgelord377
Summary: His soulmates wanted to reconcile and Kageyama was having none of it.akaKageyama yells at Iwaizumi and Oikawa
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 211





	Make it right

“We want to make things work. We want to try again.”

“Are you kidding? No.” 

The two Seijoh players starred with open mouths at their old junior. It was right after the practice match that they decided to talk to Kageyama about their soulbond. On each of their ring finger knuckles, the initials, I.H, O.T and K.T were imprinted like tattoos. 

“S-sorry?” Oikawa stuttered out. 

“What? You need it in sign language? No. You want to make things work? What utter bullshit.” Kageyama scoffed and shook his head. 

“We know we made a mistake, but please all we ask for is a chance to make it right.” Iwaizumi pleaded. 

“To make it right? Nothing either of you will ever do will ‘make this right’. I was twelve when both of my soulmates rejected me. When grandpa died, I thought I had Miwa. Then Miwa left and I thought ‘hey it’s okay you still have Kindaichi and Kunimi’. And then, when I didn’t even have them anymore, I still had two people. Two people who were supposed to be there. And both of them left.”

Angry tears streamed down his face as he seethed. 

“No matter how many times I tried to cut off these damn letters, they’d just come back and back and back. No matter how many times I shredded the skin off of my finger, they were always there mocking me. And just when I’ve moved on and put it behind me, you think you can just get another chance? Are you fucking delusional?” 

“Kageyama, we are so sorry.” Oikawa cried. There was no Tobio-chan, no teasing, just pure heartbreak for all of them. 

“Yeah me too. Look, beyond the court, I don’t want to have anything to do with either of you. I’ve made a good life for myself. I built back up from the ground with my team and I don’t need anyone wrecking what I’ve made. And I won’t let anyone wreck it. I respect you both as volleyball players, but honestly that’s the only way I’ll ever see either of you. From now on, we’re competitors who happen to have each other’s initials on our hands. Nothing more. Now, if you’ll excuse me, my team is waiting for me...Have a good evening Oikawa, Iwaizumi.” 

And with that, Kageyama turned his back and walked over to where his orange haired friend waited for him.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi gathered themselves with shaky breaths. They knew they fucked up. And they knew they couldn’t make it right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Comment any one-shot requests!


End file.
